


Gordon knows how to suck and he does it WELL

by knivpojke



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivpojke/pseuds/knivpojke
Summary: DELETED FIC
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, gordon freeman/benrey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	Gordon knows how to suck and he does it WELL

I'm sorry if this hurt anyone, i wrote this fic before Wayne announced that he didn't want nsfw content for the series, so i've deleted it in replacement for this apology.


End file.
